


The Leaves Go Where The Wind Blows

by dirkygoodness



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Dreams of killing someone, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I killed you!" Ja'far sobbed, looking up at Sinbad in fear. The purple haired man smiled down at him, holding his face gently between his hands.</p>
<p>"You haven't done anything of the sort, Ja'far. I'm right here." Ja'far gaped at him, giving him an owlish look before he jumped at him. He hugged Sinbad with as much might as he could and Sin hugged back.</p>
<p>"You're here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leaves Go Where The Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

He wakes with a shout, his hands clenching into fists around the sheets beneath him. His breaths come in short gasps and he can feel droplets of sweat slowly making their way down his face. The room is silent but for his breathing and the occasional gust of wing blowing in from the open window. Ja'far shudders and wraps his arms around himself tightly.

_Crimson clothes, soiled and ripped. The diamond shaped weapon sticks out of his chest, another lodged in his neck. There's so much blood. Ja'far can feel his hands tighten around the red ropes connecting to the diamonds, pulling on them gleefully._

He chokes out a sob, hunching forwards. It'd been a very long time since he'd dreamed something like this. In fact, Ja'far was almost certain it'd been three years. Three years without having to watch Sinbad die in different ways - many by his own hand. The first time it happened he can remember how much he'd screamed.

_"Look how easy." He hears himself say, pleased grin spreading across his face like he was manic. Ja'far watches through his own eyes in horror as his dream self steps on the weapon in Sinbad's neck, pressing it in farther._

_There's a sickening pop and a wet gurgle from his King, before the Dungeon Capturer's eyes loose their light. This just makes Ja'far grin more._

The white haired man slaps a hand over his mouth frantically as nausea churns through his stomach like a tidal wave. He can feel the tears as they stream down his face, when they land on his hand and slide over it easily. Ja'far looks around the room, his mind racing to figure out if he really will vomit.

His mind obviously decides on the affirmative, Ja'far struggling to stand. He has no bucket or waste can in his room to throw up into, the bathroom being at least ten rooms away from there. He rushes to the door, his free hand grasping the door handle and almost ripping the handle off the door as he swings it open.

The wisest thing that would happen would be to run to the bathroom, but Ja'far knows he won't make it. Instead, he runs towards a balcony that juts out into a courtyard. When he gets there he grabs the railing with both hands and throws his head over the edge.

He never liked vomiting - it made him feel weak, not to mention the burning sensation in the back of his throat. His legs shake underneath him and he slides down to the ground, gagging. Another sob wrecks his body and he lets out a high pitched whine.

_Ja'far laughed, stomping on the diamond again and again, blood splattering across his face. By the time he was done it'd gone all the way through Sinbad's neck, scraping against the concrete beneath them._

_His attention turns now towards his stomach, his foot going over it and stomping down. "Your weak. Look how easy I break you. Weak. Weak." Ja'far chants to the body, his grin almost splitting his face in two._

Ja'far wipes his hand across his face, frantically trying to brush away the tears. If anyone saw him like this he'd be mortified. He sucked in a breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out slowly. He kept doing this, over and over, trying to calm himself down and regain his control.

'It was just a dream', Ja'far thought spitefully, hating the very thought of his nightmares. He hated them. They were useless, simply there for needless suffering and that was one of the things he hated the most. There might have been a time when he would have killed Sinbad, but never with this much pleasure.

Especially now - he would never take pride in hurting his friend. Ja'far pushed himself up, gripping onto the railing for support. He slowly made it back to his room, the nausea subsiding enough for him to walk evenly. He pushed his door open with a sigh, grabbing his night robes and pulling them tighter around himself.

_He spat, giving the dead body a kick before grunting. "Serves you right, you useless king."_

"He's not useless." Ja'far muttered to himself, new tears threatening to escape.

_"You never could make anything work, could you? No, you couldn't. All you did was loose the things that gave you power and ran away from things. Weak."_

"He's-" The white haired man wheezed, gripping his hand into a fist above his own heart. "-he's not weak. He's strong. Silly," Ja'far laughed, a wry smile crossing his lips. "but not useless or weak. And he doesn't run away."

'It was just a dream, only a dream' Ja'far chanted inside his head, squeezing his eyes as tight as he could. He jumped, letting out a gasping yelp when someone knocked on his door. He swallowed heavily, grabbing the handle and opening it slowly. 

"Ye- Sin." Ja'far blinked, surprised. Sinbad smiled gently, and Ja'far had the urge to cover himself up more. He held back, however he pushed his clothes down farther with his hands. The King of Sindria had his arms crossed over his chest and appeared to be in his night clothes as well. Ja'far raised an eyebrow, giving his king a once over.

He looked like he'd been sleeping, his hair mused and his ponytail tangled in nots. "What brings you here, Sin?" He asked with a forced smile.

Sinbad laughed breathily, sounding as if he'd chased after someone. "Ah, well, I was coming back from the bathroom and I saw you. I just wanted to know why you were wandering the halls in your night robes."

His voice was innocent but Ja'far new his king well and could easily tell the difference between innocent and accusing. And just then it sounded more on the accusing side. With a sigh, Ja'far pushed his door open farther and moved out of the way. He waited until Sinbad nodded, coming to stand inside the room with the ex-assassin. Ja'far reluctantly shut the door behind himself before turning to watch the king.

Said mans was busying himself with lightning a candle. Ja'far frowned. "If you must know, Sin, I was just taking a walk."

"In the middle of the night." Ja'far flinched.

"Yes. It helps me fall asleep. Now if you don't mind I should be getting back to bed, I have work in the morn-" Suddenly Sinbad was directly in front of him, towering over the white haired man and making him take a step back.

"I saw you, Ja'far. You threw up." Ja'far opened his mouth to protest but closed it again right after, biting his lip. So, it appeared his king had seen it. There was no way he was going to be able to lie to Sin if he'd seen him doing it.

He'd seen him - if he'd seen that than he must have seen him crying. He felt heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment and he took another step back, crossing his arms like Sinbad's had been a moment ago.

"Are you ill?" Sinbad asked as he placed a tentative hand against the shooters forehead. Ja'far felt his blush grow stronger and he pursed his lips.

"No."

"Then-" Now he was taking his hand away and looking at Ja'far with this worried look. Ja'far couldn't help the shudder that went through him and the pang of longing for that hand to return. "-did you have a dream."

Ja'far nodded wordlessly, dropping his gaze to the ground. He heard Sinbad let out a knowing noise, before there were suddenly arms wrapping around him. "W-wha-?" Ja'far stammered out. He looked up in confusion at the purple haired man.

"I've told you, you can come to me when that happens."

"Yes, but we were different then. We were children and - and you weren't a king."

"What difference does it make?" Sinbad questioned, looking down at Ja'far through his bangs. The other made a noise, his hands closing around Sin's tunic.

"Well it's not proper. An advisor shouldn't be sneaking into the Kings chamber in the middle of the night."

"Nor should he be crying with not comfort from anyone." Sinbad sighed, dropping his head onto Ja'far's. He took a deep breath, taking in the sent of the other. "I'm not just a king, Ja'far, I'm your friend." Ja'far let out a shaky breath, tears once again prickling against his eyes. He buried his face in Sinbad's chest, shaking slightly.

"But I-"

"It's fine, Ja'far. You will find no judgement from me." His words seemed to be the final punch, breaking the dam and tears began to flow freely down his face. Sinbad brought him closer, hushing him in quiet tones. The smaller man wailed, clutching onto his king for dear life.

_"It serves you right, you worthless King. And now that your gone I'll take what you've built and rip it to the ground. I'll show you how everything you make is as weak as you. Everything."_

"I'm sorry." Ja'far cried, a ragged breath leaving him. Sinbad placed a hand on his head, stroking over his hair in a comforting manner.

"It's alright. You've done nothing wrong." Sinbad said and his heart ached for the man in his arms. He could remember when Ja'far had these dreams frequently, could remember the smaller clinging onto him and telling him what he'd done in his dream.

_"I killed you!" Ja'far sobbed, looking up at Sinbad in fear. The purple haired man smiled down at him, holding his face gently between his hands._

_"You haven't done anything of the sort, Ja'far. I'm right here." Ja'far gaped at him, giving him an owlish look before he jumped at him. He hugged Sinbad with as much might as he could and Sin hugged back._

_"You're here."_

"I'm here." Sinbad said quietly, and he planted a gentle kiss on Ja'far's head as he sobbed louder. "I'm here."

"Don't leave me." Sinbad felt something inside him shatter as Ja'far spoke, his voice as broken sounding as his expression as he looked up to the king. "Please, Sin, don't leave me."

"I will never-" Sinbad said as he felt his own tears try to escape. "-ever, leave you."


End file.
